why ask?
by aezd
Summary: Kosame finely decides that its time that she got some from Kirie. rape and stuff! yuri happing...
1. Chapter 1

this is my first yuri and i did not have a beta reader on this one so if its a bit wonkey thats why. but do tell me what you think this is ch1. thank you

* * *

I have worked for the Fukuyama family for six years now grading Lisa, their daughter, a lively young girl with blue eyes and long blond hair. She is also in to black magic and witch craft.

"Miss Lisa." I called knocking on the door, "it's time for school." As I waited I was thinking about how I went from military trained assassin to a body guard for this girl.

"One second! I'm almost done with this love potion for Yukinari" Lisa yelled back. I started to worry when I heard fizzing and hoped for the best.

I was leaning on the wall as a maid ran by with some close for Kazuharu, Lisa's older brother and master of the house. He has an odd hate of men so all the staff was women, excluding my team mate Hayate. The staff in the house is over 200 maids 20 chefs and 10 other workers all scantily dressed women in maid uniforms. It was nice being lesbian here……….

"Miss. You are going to be late for school." I said tapping the door. A second latter Lisa jumped out the room holding a bottle of pink stuff. I felt bad for Yukinari.

"He is going to love me today! I worked all night to make this for my love Yukinari!" she yelled jumping in to the car was Hayate and Kazuharu were waiting. Kazuharu shook his head in disapproval and they started to fight on the way to school.

When the car got to the school we held the door open and wished our young masters a good day. That's when I saw Yukinari, Miharu and Kirie. Kirie is the love of my life. I have been completely infatuated with her sense I had fought her in the battle arena. She showed lots of skill as a fighter in that fight. Also she has a perfect body, she has short brown hair and lightly tanned skin, and she had a skinny body and huge breast. They all met up in the school yard and I wished I was there and able to kid with them. Kazuharu said or did something perverted and Kirie put his body in a knot. I wish she would do that to me, but she is somewhat frightened of me. I can't help but flirt with her when I can she is just too beautiful to pass up.

The rest of the day was just like all the other days Hayate and I were Lisa's silent sentinels keeping her safe, but it was a nice job and after school when the masters went to Yukinari's it was the best job ever. Today the masters brought Mah-Jong, but this was the Fukuyama style a "unique" game of Mah-Jong involving dares and questionable clothing. The first round was rather boring because Kirie was not in it, but round too was exciting watching her strip and dress and strip and get madder and madder. Towards the end of the game Kazuharu decided to cheat Miharu out of her close with the help of Yukinari. I had other plans; I demand to see my love Kirie naked I wanted to see her body. It did not end well when we were found cheating; I was forced to walk around the block in a humiliating costume with the others that was in on our cheating.


	2. Chapter 2

That night in my room I was in deep thought as I got ready for bed. Other being embarrassed about the safari outfit I was thinking about how cute Kirie looked when she was mad. As I took off my uniform, what looked like a black business suite with a tie, and got in the shower pictures of her half naked body floated thought my mind. She looked so good in that gym uniform. I took my time washing my short brown hair and the rest of my body. The night guard would alert me if anything was going wrong so when I got out of the shower I cleaned my guns and put my close in the wash. As I turned on the monitors for the computer that would act as my alarm clock getting my up at 5 in the morning and keep me connected to the house for the night I wondered what Kirie was doing.

"Hello Kosame." My computer said. It was a night guard. "Have a good sleep I will wake you at 5 a.m.

"Thank you. Have an good night." I said bowing to the cam on the top of the screen.

Shortly after that I went to bed I was tossed in to a crazy dream. Kirie wanted to go out with me to dinner so I got us a table at the best restaurant in town and we had a lovely dinner. After dinner we went to a hotel room and ………. We took off our close.

RING! "Its 5 am Kosame get up" the night guard from before called killing my dream when it was getting so good.

"Ok good morning, or should I say goodnight." I bowed to the screen, and then started my daily getting ready. Cleaning and putting my gun together and washing up. As put on my uniform and ate some toast I thought about the dream could have ended. I could hardly contain myself on the elevator when I saw her naked body with mine on top or hers sliding my hands all over her body.

"Its 5:30a.m and your all ready having a nose bleed." Hayate said chuckling. Every morning from 5:30a.m to 6:15a.m we would jog or spar.

"It has nothing to do with you." I said tossing a pen, which he easily dodged. We spared in the woods behind that house.

"Miss Lisa. It's time to get up." I said knocking on her door. I think I'll ask Kirie out today it will be hard to do but with my ninja skills I can do it. A maid entered went into her room with her school outfit then left a second latter.

"She is so cute when she is asleep." She said pausing to brush back her black hair, and then she looked at me with the blue eyes. "Why do you never go in there?" she asked.

"I just can't. It's not something I can do." I said looking in to the room. She just shrugged then walked off. I had never thought about going to her room before unless it was absolutely necessary. "Miss it's time to get up you do not want to be late to school." I said before I closed the door. That stuff did not matter the real matter at hand is how to get Kirie to want to go any were near me. And master Kazuharu was always chasing her and many other girls around the school yard.

"Miss Lisa? It's time for school" I called knocking on the door.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She mumbled loudly. I could hear her get out of her bed and start to change her close and get ready for school. I could not wait until we get to the school. I would make her want to be near me. Make hum I could make her take off her close. Make her let me touch her. Make her shout my name. I could make her why ask her if I'm the one with a gun and better fighting skills.

* * *

i don't know when ch3 will be out but i will do my best. XD


	3. Chapter 3

holy cow its ch3! im not sore how good this is but im doing my best XD plz tell me what you think. and ch 4 coming your way soon

* * *

That morning I was more than ready when we got to the school. When I let Miss Lisa out of the limo, I scanned the side walk until I found her. Kirie was lovely as always just looking at her made me want to scream. I walked up to her and handed her a blue rose.

"I saw this and thought how its beauty is dull in comparison of yours." I said trying to sound more romantic then lusty. She gave me a scared look as the others chuckled then took a swing at me. I easily grabbed her fist with my hand and stroked her soft lovely hand. "You are so soft" I purred.

At this point she just tossed the rose on the ground and walked off looking pissed. That made her look cuter. In her school close that fit a little to snug around her chest, and that skirt that should be maybe a bit longer in this ……….. White………. Wind.

Hayate shook his head as I walked back over to the car. "Do you really have to do that to her?" he asked watching the kids walking in to the school. I just smiled and nodded my head.

"I'm going to go do something you look after them…" I shouted running off towards the school. I knew what I had to do, I was going to get in the school files and find out where Kirie lived. It was so easy to dress up like a teacher and walk rite in to the office. When no one was looking I found her file and address. As I read it over in my head I started to think that I knew this address …………. I put my hand on my mouth. This is right next door to Yukinari's house! How perfect this is going smother than ever.

Later that night I went to her house to find out where her room is, and if there is any security. It just so happened that she was getting ready for bed. I perched in a tree with my scope watching her pick out some in her underwear. She must have just taken a shower her hair was still wet and dripping down her back. O how I wish to be that drop of water… getting to feel her skin... slowly down to hide for a second in her red and black bra. Then down her smooth prefect back to her black and red panties….Just seeing that made me want to break thought the window and make her even more wet. I had to go before she saw me, so I jumped out the tree and looked over the rest of the house. It was normal just some easy to pick locks.

After studying the house and looking in the window to Kirie's room one more time to see that she what she picked. (She was in short shorts and a big shirt sleeping on her covers murmuring something in her sleep). I went home and got myself ready for bed with a well deserved shower. All I could think of was how good silk looked on her… how her body was that of a goddess from every angle. I just wish I could have seen her bulging breast in those silk cups, how good they would taste. I could not help but start touching my own boobs. I started rubbing them slowly around the nipple and moving faster to the out sides, jiggling them some times. How much fun it would be to jiggle Kirie's melons… soft and much more wiggly then mine are. I let one hand slide down to my thighs and let my fingers play around my lip. Then slowly put my pointer finger in my vag. I felt the wetness along the walls as I slid my finger in further. I sunk to the floor almost seeing myself doing this to Kirie. Her body writhing in pleasure as I let my fingers play in her like I'm doing to my own. I found that sweet spot deep inside of me and started rubbing it. I bet she would moan real loud when I did this to her. Thinking of her naked wet body made me go faster… then I felt my eyes roll back in my head as a flood of wet came over my hand.

I sat on the floor slowly realizing what time it was, and that I had important things to do. When I got out of my shower and looked at my clock it was 4AM. FUCK...! Was my only thought as I hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

This is it… this is the night I get what I want from Kirie. The night's cold air is keeping me alert as I wait for her to fall asleep. I was getting impatient sitting in the tree so I got on her roof and started counting stars, when I got to 13 I started to hear snoring.

I was extra careful when picking the locks on her porch door, and when I opened the door. SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Kirie rolled over and snorted a bit. That was way to close…I thought crawling next to her bed. She had one hand hanging off her bed that was my target; I crept closer with a needle. I did not want to risk her waking up so I put just a small amount of sleeping drugs in her so I could tie her down. I started to take her clothes off slowly and gently tying her hands to the post, and then I moved down to her legs and tied them with her hands with a connection to her neck so she could not move. For the last part I put a ball-gag in her mouth so when she came too she could not make noise and blow the operation.

As I waited for her to come too I striped down and started to touch her soft breast. They jiggled around as I started to play with them. They are really big but in the hand they feel huge, I thought as I pinched her nipples causing her to twitch. A grin slid its way on to my face as I bent down and bit them causing her to moan and start to wake up. When she was fully awake she started to tug at the ropes and the head board, when that did not work she tried to scream but that did not work. "It's ok, it will feel good" I whispered as I slid a finger in to her and started to slowly feel around. Her cheeks flushed red, and she moaned while trying to fight back. "Aw, don't fight too hard you will hurt yourself and, maybe if you relaxed you might enjoy it." I whispered nipping her ears, and sliding another finger into her. That's when I hit her sanative spot, which caused her to toss her head back and moan loudly. It was music to my ears! My heart skipped a beat as I kept hitting that spot with my fingers.

I could feel her wetness as it flowed over my fingers and out of her body. As she started to come down from her climax I leaned over her and asked "would you like me to clean that up?"

"nnnnnnmmmmmmmmnnnnnmmmm"

"yes? I knew you would." I said as I started to lick her entrance.

"mmmmmmmm"

"you're welcome" I slurped. I wiggled my tongue in side to get more. Then I pulled it out then licked all over her lower body.

"mmmmmmmmmm!" she yelled at me kicking around and grunting.

"ok ok" I stopped " ill stop but you have to go back to sleep" I said poking her with the needle.

When the drugs kicked in I put my clothes back on then started to untie her, while stroking her body.

When I had finished cleaning her, I kissed her lips and walked out the room.

NEXT MORNING ~ KIRIE~

Aw man what a dream… I need a shower. I thought as I got out of bed. I hate that woman she creeps me the hell out…. Where did I get these bug bites? O well. I don't care!

* * *

hey sorry i took so long i have not been home or alone for a long ass time. i love every one that read and commented on this and that incuraged me to keep going. thank you so much. 3


End file.
